ooOO No te vayas OOoo ONESHOT
by hinna94
Summary: De noche en la Mansión todos duermen pacíficamente menos un individuo que intenta escapar y una chica que lo quiere detener. Una historia que se ubica después de X-MEN 2. Acompañemos a Rogue y Wolverine en un relato donde hay pocas palabras y mucho relato de mi parte xD.


**Hola a todos/as! Como** **verán soy nueva en Fanfiction y escribiendo fics, aunque desde hace un par de años llevo leyendo y me dan vueltas en la cabeza mil ideas para escribir. Bueno, sin mas preámbulos acá les dejo mi primer Rogan (MariexLogan). Espero lo disfruten este ONESHOT!** =D **Los Argentinos digan "hola" jajajjaja, mentiraaaa todos los presentes digan "hola"**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al MUNDO DE MARVEL, pero sin buscar algún beneficio propio o fines lucrativos, sino que para diversión y entretenimiento mutuo de los que leen, es que se escribe esta historia, tomando "prestados" nombres y personajes... I'm sorry Marvel_ U_U _ **pero toda la fama para ustedes que crearon maravillosos personajes :D**_

 ** _"-" dialogo_**

* * *

 **-ooOO No te vayas OOoo-**

 _-No te vallas_ \- Susurro en voz baja, sabiendo que solo él la podría oír con esos oídos de animal que poseía. Unas lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos.

Él estaba de espaldas alejándose con pasos lentos, escucho la suplica de la chica pero no quiso hacerle caso, decidió ignorar lo dicho. No quería sufrir mas. Lo había perdido todo, el hombre que le había enseñado mucho y al cual consideraba como a un padre, su mejor amigo-rival y la mujer que amaba con locura habían muerto el mismo día. Dejando un corazón hecho pedazos. Cada paso que daba hacia la salida eran como si los pedazos de su corazón estuvieran tirados por el suelo como vidrios rotos y el tuviera que caminar encima de ellos. No sabia con exactitud el momento pero aquella chiquilla, poco a poco se había ganado su corazón y le dolía en el alma tener que dejarla.

El olor a sal lo hizo detenerse.

- _No te.. No te vallas por favor-_ volvió a decir con el mismo tono pero esta vez con tristeza y dolor- _No me dejes... no tu también, no me rechaces-_ le dijo cayendo violentamente de rodillas al suelo con las manos tapándose la cara.

El seguía quieto en su lugar. No quería, mas bien no debía retroceder. Sabia que si volvía no solo el iba a sufrir, sino ella y eso era lo que quería evitar a toda costa. El estaba acostumbrado a sufrir, pero ella era otra cosa, sabia que era fuerte y capaz de soportar todo inclusive su propia partida, después de todo hay que ser fuerte para que tu novio, tu familia y la gente que te conoce y aun la que no te rechace solo por ser diferente. Aunque sabia todo eso el no la quería ver sufrir, para él ella era una delicada flor que encontró en un momento de marchitez pero que con un poco de amor y paciencia fue reviviendo. Quiso dar un paso mas y ella lo sintió alejarse.

 _Logan..._ \- Dijo su ultimo llamado. Lo sabia siempre lo supo, solo que no quiso darse cuenta. Tal vez porque ella era mucho mas chica que él o porque el había declarado su amor por cierta pelirroja y eso la hacia sentir inferior. ¿Quién no? ella era una chiquilla con problemas de adolescentes y cuerpo de adolescente, mientras que la otra era una mujer madura con un cuerpo curvilíneo. Tal vez por aquella razón se quiso mentir diciéndose que era un amor platónico, un imposible, o un amor fraternal y por ello había aceptado salir con un chico de su edad. O por el hecho mas importante, no podía tocar a nadie mas de 30 segundos sin matarlo, aunque con el podría hacer una excepción y tocarlo por un minuto sin matarlo. Pero todo eso ahora no importaba. El se estaba yendo para jamas volver, lo supo en cuanto lo vio a los ojos una vez vuelto de aquella cruel batalla. El había dicho que se encontraba bien pero ella pudo percibir por el tono de su voz, en su mirada y en cada acción que todo estaba mal. Por esa misma razón lo espero en la entrada de la Mansión hasta la madrugada. Lo vio salir con sus cosas y lo vio acomodándolas en la moto del fallecido Scott Summers.

El sabia que ella estaba ahí pero no quería verla, no quería despedirse. Por Dios cuanto odiaba despedirse! Guió la moto hasta el portón, donde estaba ella y se detuvo a su lado "Adiós" Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Ningún "Nos volveremos a ver" o "Cuídate" . Nada. Solo "Adiós" un saludo que escondía palabras cursiles y la mas triste despedida que jamas hayan tenido en sus vidas.

Ella se aguanto el llanto hasta que lo vio de espaldas alejarse y le dijo "no te vallas"

- _Te amo-_ esas fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios. No mentía lo amaba mas de lo que pensaba.

El que estaba dado vuelta ante esas palabras giro su cuerpo bruscamente para mirarla. Ahí estaba ella tirada de rodillas al suelo sus manos le tapaban el rostro rojo y empapado en lagrimas, un poco de sangre en el suelo por la herida, no tan grave, que se había hecho cuando se lanzo al suelo con frustración y dolor. Él tenia los ojos bien abiertos por la declaración de ella. Se acerco dos pasos pero recordó que no debía, que si lo hacia no podría volver a dar marcha atrás. No le podía hacer esto, no a ella. Pero esa chica que con tanto afecto solo el llama "Marie" era su mas preciado tesoro, un tesoro que ahora se encontraba quebrado. Le desgarro el corazón verla así.

Se acerco unos milímetros dejando la moto a un costado.

\- _Sabes que no puedo quedarme Marie-_ ella no levanto la vista, sino que lloro aún más. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?!, se preguntó así mismo su lado bestial, ¿desde cuándo una chiquilla le impedía tomar decisiones?. ¿Desde cuándo empezó a estar "atado" a alguien? ¡¿Y esa declaración?!, por el tono de su voz se dio cuenta que no mentía y a pesar de que se moría de ganas de "creerle" sabía que ella terminaría en un peor estado.

Volvió a mirarla y esa imagen fue más dolorosa que cuando le hicieron los experimentos para colocarle las garras.- _Ma..rie... mi.. niña-_

No aguantó más y se acercó a ella. La levantó del suelo. Le lamió las lagrimas y la obligo a verlo a los ojos con sus manos en el mentón. Ella atónita y sin entender nada solo lo miró. Se quedaron así, quién sabe cuánto tiempo... horas.

Logan se volteó agarro la moto y se subió. No miró hacia atrás en ningún momento pero se podía ver a la enorme sonrisa que llevaba, ni hablar de Marie que no apartó su vista del camino por el cual él se fue hasta q amaneció y Bestia la encontró, la llevo a su cama viendo como entre sus manos llevaba un metal hecho collar que decía "WOLVERINE"

* * *

 **He aquí el final de mi ONESHOT, nos leemos en otro, besos**


End file.
